Episode 8523 (2nd July 2019)
Plot Wendy demands to know if Victoria is pregnant but Victoria insists it's none of her business. When Lee tells Victoria he can't believe she's doing this to him, Robert goes for him then he and Aaron shove him out the house. As Wendy follows Lee out the door, she asks Victoria if she's having Lee's baby. Victoria doesn't respond. Eric moans to David about Faith. When Faith enters the shop, Eric demands her house keys back. Faith agrees to give Eric back the keys so long as he hears her out first. Faith reiterates her kiss with Bear was a drunken mistake and begs Eric not to throw away their relationship over nothing. In the pub, Doug fails to notice he has numerous missed calls from Brenda as he talks football with Matty, Pete, Jimmy and Bob. A naked Sam and Lydia return to Wishing Well Cottage in good spirits despite someone stealing their clothes. Diane feels awful for revealing the pregnancy to Lee and Wendy but is glad they've gone. At that moment, Wendy drives back into the village. She approaches Victoria, Diane, Robert and Amy and tells them she isn't looking for trouble but she needs to know the truth. When Dawn learns Debbie is short staffed at the garage, she suggests Debbie could take Will back on but Debbie refuses. A now clothed Sam and Lydia worry that someone might have seen them streaking. Moments later, Graham appears at Wishing Well Cottage to return their clothes. Sam and Lydia try to deny that the clothes are theirs although Graham points out Sam's name is sewn onto a label. Zak receives a call from the funeral home informing him Lisa's ashes are ready for collection. Wendy is adamant she's got rights to Victoria's baby if it's her grandchild so to get Wendy off her back, Victoria lies she's having an abortion. Once safely back in Keepers Cottage, Victoria tells Diane and Amy that she hopes Wendy believed her about the abortion. Diane suggests they take a restraining order out on Lee and his family but Victoria doesn't have the energy to pursue that. Will is pleased to learn Dawn put a word in for him at the garage. Despite Lisa's meticulous preparations for her funeral, she didn't specify where her final resting place should be and the Dingles don't have a clue where to scatter the ashes. Believing Victoria has decided to have an abortion, Robert tells his sister she's made the right decision. Victoria can't believe her brother. Brenda confronts Doug for standing her up. Sam suggests Lisa didn't specify where she wanted her ashes to be scattered as she wanted them to decide. Once alone at Keepers Cottage, Robert continues to try to pressure Victoria into having an abortion. He asks Victoria if she's really thought what it will be like raising this baby and questions what she'll tell the baby about its dad. Victoria states she'll tell them he's dead. Robert insists she can't lie about something like that and begs Victoria not to go ahead with the pregnancy. A worked-up Victoria tells Robert she doesn't need his blessing, and if he can't stand by her decision, then he should stay away. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie *Wendy - Susan Cookson *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Driveway *The Woolpack - Bar *Home Farm - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Keepers Cottage - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes